Give Me A Chance
by Smurf213
Summary: It's been a few weeks since the end of Camp Rock, and Mitchie misses Shane. With no way to contact him, or be contacted by him, she convinces herself there was nothing between them. What will happen when Shane comes back? One-shot, please Read & Review!


**Read and review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. If I did, I'd have Shane handcuffed to my wrist xD**

Mitchie Torres was humming along with her piano as she played a song she knew well. She hadn't written it, no, but she identified with it strongly. It was about unrequited love, and distance ruining whatever chances the love might've had otherwise.

Written so long ago, most kids at her school would consider it an old oldie. Since Mitchie, even after her successful Camp Rock summer, still only had Sierra as her one friend at home, she didn't really care. She had kept her summer a secret, telling Sierra that she had gone to her grandmother's.

Mitchie still kept in touch with Caitlyn, and they were becoming closer and closer. Caitlyn lived half an hour away, so the two visited on weekends usually. Caitlyn was introduced to Sierra as a girl whose own grandmother lived in the same retirement home as Mitchie's.

The one person she regretted not really keeping in touch with was Shane Grey, lead singer of the hot band Connect 3. They had had their canoe ride, but it was cut short, and Shane was whisked away before Mitchie could fully apologize, or even hand him her number or e-mail address.

The song ended, and Mitchie stood up, stretching. She heaved a sigh, and made her way to her room. She slid onto the chair in front of her chair and logged onto her e-mail.

She jumped a little when a _bing _sounded and an instant message window popped up.

_Hey, Mitchie. What's up? _Caitlyn's screen name, MusicProducerInTraining was the name in the window.

Mitchie typed back, _Hey Cait! Nothing at all. I'm so bored._

_Come visit me, then. You do have your license, right? _Caitlyn replied.

_Yeah, but I don't know if my mom would let me. _Mitchie sighed as she sent her reply.

_We'll meet halfway, how about that? _Caitlyn proposed.

_Sounds okay. How about that little coffee place off of Route 5? _Mitchie agreed.

_That's good. See you in 20! _Caitlyn wrote.

_Bye _Mitchie signed off.

Mitchie got ready with speed, grabbed the family car keys, and yelled, "I'm meeting Caitlyn, Mom!"

"Have fun, sweetie," her mother yelled from the kitchen.

Mitchie hopped in the car and popped in Connect 3's newest CD. She smiled a little when she hear Shane sing, "_Look at me with those eyes, I'm not wearing any disguise. I'm just asking for a chance. Please, give me one last dance._"

"If only," she murmured as she pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop. She walked in after parking the car, and immediately saw Caitlyn, "Hey!"

"Hey, Mitchie," Caitlyn grinned as Mitchie stood next to her in line.

"What're you getting?" Mitchie squinted up at the menu.

"A latte. You?" Caitlyn stepped up one more place in line.

"I think I'll stick with a mocha frap," Mitchie ordered as she and Caitlyn stepped up to the counter.

They grabbed their drinks and sat down. Caitlyn took a swig, set the cup down, and looked at Mitchie intently, "How're you doing, Mitchie?"

"I'm fine," Mitchie was a little taken aback by Caitlyn's scrutinizing glare, "Why?"

Caitlyn sighed as she stared into her cup, "You are not fine, Mitchie," she looked up at her friend, "You haven't been. Not since the end of Camp Rock."

Mitchie poked her frap with the straw, "I am fine, Caitlyn."

"What about Shane?" Caitlyn demanded.

"What _about _Shane? I don't think he even remembers me," Mitchie said softly.

"What if he does?" Caitlyn asked.

"Then he should figure out how to get a hold of me," Mitchie replied stubbornly, "Whatever we had that summer is nonexistent now."

Caitlyn sighed heavily, "You think what you want to, Mitchie. I met Nate, you know, and we've kept in touch, and _he _says -"

"Talk about something else, please, Caitlyn," Mitchie pleaded as she cut her friend off.

Caitlyn assented, and the next hour and a half was spent complaining about school and family life. After they were done, Mitchie got up to leave.

"Bye, Cait," Mitchie hugged her friend.

"Bye, Mitchie," Caitlyn smiled, "Just do me a favor?"

"What?" Mitchie paused on her way to the door.

"Think about what I've said, okay?" Caitlyn called.

"Maybe," Mitchie shrugged as she waved and exited the coffee place.

She dug through her purse, grumbling and cursing Shane Grey and Caitlyn as she searched for her keys.

"Mitchie."

Mitchie froze, not daring to look up. She recognized that voice; she'd know it anywhere.

"_Look at me with those eyes, I'm not wearing any disguise. I'm just asking for a chance. Please, give me one last dance._"

Mitchie shook her head, trying to clear it, and watched her purse fall to the ground.

"Mitch," the voice demanded, more insistently this time.

She slowly lifted her head. Sure enough, about 15 feet away, stood Shane Grey, leaning against his car, a Ferrari, of all things. She swallowed slowly.

Maybe it was something in the way he was standing, or how his eyes twinkled at her. All she knew is that one moment, she was standing, gaping at him, and the next? She was sprinting towards him, full speed. She didn't even wonder how he had known where she would be.

He wasn't even surprised. He held out his arms and braced himself. There was no doubt in her mind at all, and she knew that what she had said to Caitlyn was wrong. Whatever they had had over the summer had intensified, and the sweet release of pain she felt when they touched had her in tears.

She buried her face in his neck, and breathed in deeply, taking in his scent. He chuckled, and stepped back a little. Mitchie looked confusedly up at him, but he just shook his head, and pressed her to him again, only, this time, he met his lips with hers.

She shivered in pleasure from the tingles racing up and down her spine, as his lips ravaged hers. Her hands traveled up his body until they reached his hair, in which they fisted themselves. She saw fireworks behind her closed eyes.

He was tracing every curve as he nipped her bottom lip, demanding entry. A moan was at the back of her throat as she let him in, and as their tongues clashed and fought. He tasted as good as he smelled.

She wanted it to go on forever, but she couldn't. They were both human, and they both needed air. They pulled back, panting, and she burrowed her face into his shoulder.

He stroked her hair lightly as he rubbed small circles into her back.

"Mitchie?"

"Yes, Shane?"

"I love you."

A grin broke out on her face as she pulled back a little to look at him.

"I love you, too."

His face split into a wide grin as he pulled her against him again.


End file.
